Linia Czasu/Bara Magna
Mniej Niż Sześć Miesięcy Temu *██ Glatorianie Gresh i Tarix walczą w przyjacielskiej walce praktyki w Tesara, w której Gresh przegrywa. *██ Agori Berix pokazuje Greshowi część Księgi Certavusa, którą znalazł w ruinach na Pustkowiu. *██ Berix i Gresh podróżują przez Pustkowia w celu znalezienia Księgi, ale zostają zaskoczeni przez grupę Voroxów. *██ Używając manekinów znalezionych w opuszczonym ośrodku do treningu, Berix i Gresh wystraszają Vorox z ruin. *██ Razem, odkrywają księgę w ruinach, jednak Gresh już nauczył się lekcji używania mózgu zamiast mięśni i oddaje Berixowi. *██ Agori Berix poszukuje kolejnych rzeczy na Pustkowiu na Bara Magna, kiedy zostaje zaatakowany przez Łowcę Kości Fero na swoim Skalnym Rumaku Skirmix. *██ Glatorianie Gresh, Tarix, i Strakk przybywają i ratują Agori od Fero. *██ Berix przeprasza ich, że nie ma czym im zapłacić Glatorianom za ratunek, ale Tarix i Gresh odmawiają zapłaty (ku niezadowoleniu Strakka). *██ Berix mówi Strakkowi, że szuka zbroi, by kiedyś walczyć na arenie. *██ Trzy Voroxy powstają z piasku i atakują grupę. *██ Malum rozkazuje Voroxom odwrót, ujawniając Tarixowi swoją pozycję dowódcy Voroxów. *██ Trzej Glatorianie docierają do Vulcanusa, by obejrzeć walkę Gresha z Skrallem na arenie o oazę. *██ Gresh konkuruje ze Skrallem o oazę, ale przegrywa. *██ Tajemnicza postać mówi Skrallowi o karawanie handlowej podróżującej do Tajun. *██ Skrall idzie do Roxtus i mówi Tumie o odkryciu. *██ Pod rozkazami Tumy, Skrall mówi o tej infromacji Agori i "przypadkowo" uwalnia go. *██ Malum i jego Voroxy atakują Skralle patrolujące północną część Rzeki Skralli. *██ Tuma rozkazuje złapać Maluma z zamiarem uczynienia z niego sprzymierzeńcem Skralli. *██ Skralle łapią Maluma i wracają do Roxtus z złapanym Glatorianinem. *██ Malum budzi się i odkrywa, że on i Voroxy, które były potwornie nadużywane, są uwięzieni w Roxtus. *██ Na Arenie Roxtus, Tuma rozkazuje Malumowi zademonstrować, jak przewodzi Voroxom, co ex-Glatorianin robi, ku zaskoczeniu wielu Skralli. *██ Kiedy jeden ze wojowników Skralli próbuje naśladować komendę Maluma, on zostaje zaatakowany przez rozwcieczonego Voroxa. W zamieszaniu, Malum i dwa złapane Voroxy uciekają z powrotem na Pustkowia. *██ Karawana handlu z Tajun zostaje zniszczona przez Łowców Kości. *██ Wędrujący Agori zostaje zrekrutowany przez Raanu do zebrania grupy Glatorian z rozkazu obrony Vulcanusa przed najazdami Łowcy Kości i, jeśli jest możliwe, przekonać Maluma do powrotu. *██ Choć Malum odmówił ponownego powrotu, pomaga Agori uwolnić Voroxy na ujeżdżających Łowców Kości, co wioska zyskuje na czasie. *██ Po wielu przygodach, podróżujący Agori w końcu zbiera Glatorianów Gresha, Tarixa, Strakka i Skralli do obrony Vulcanusa. *██ Wojownik Skralli Branar prowadzi "wybieg Voroxów" na północ od Roxtus w poszukiwaniu Baterra. *██ Drużyna patrolowa Branara i schwytane Voroxy zostają zaatakowani i zabicie przez Baterra, jednak on zostaje szczędzony, by przekazać wieści o działalności Baterra. *██ Tuma zostaje powitany przez Metus, z którym Skrall musiał współpracować, by podbić Bara Magna. Agori Lodu wyjaśnia Tumie, jak pokonać Baterra, i postanawia pracoać jako partner Tumy. *██ Gelu, drugi Glatorianin z Plemienia Lodu, przegrywa Walkę przeciwko Ackarowi, pierwszemu Glatorianowi z Plemienia Ognia. Iconox musi teraz dostarczyć wielką sztukę Eksydianu do Vulcanusa. *██ Karawana zostaje zorganizowana, by dostarczyła nagrodę wiosce Ognia. Jest chroniona przez Glatoriana Strakka (który się zgodził za podwójną zapłatę) i Gresha, oraz towarzyszącym im Agori Metus, Tarduk i Kirbold. *██ Kiedy Iconox znika za pustynią, Strakk, wiedzący o niebezpieczeństwach na pustynii, namawia resztę przyjaciół, by okłamali Agori mówiąc, że Łowcy Kości zaatakowali ich, a po tym podzielić między sobą Eksydian. *██ Gresh silnie odrzuca plan Strakka, celując Miotacz Thornax w niego, i rozkazuje mu kontynuowac podróż. *██ Karawana ewentualnie dociera do podnóża Gór Czarnych Kolców. Po przybyciu do Gór zatrzymują się na noc. *██ Wiele godzin póżniej, karawana ponownie rusza. Nagle, Kirbold zauważa wielką watachę Wężów Wydmowych, i wrzyscy na karawanie zostają uwięzieni w środku koła. Strakk próbuje uciec, i wtedy zostaje złapany w ruchome piaski. *██ Gresh używa swojego Pustynnego Stalkera do wyciągnięcia Strakka z piasku. Obaj używają dźwięków kopyt ich wierzchowców i wprowadzają Węże Wydmowe w pułapkę. *██ Karawana póżniej przedziera się przez Góry Czarnych Kolców. Grupa znajduje drogę i nią rusza. Podczas podróży, Kirbold zauwaza dwie postacie stojące na górze, ale Strakk mówi, że to są manekiny ze zbrojami zabitych Glatorian. *██ Malum się pojawia, ostrzegając grupę o Skrallach. *██ Tymczasem, w Vulcanusie, Raanu i Metus dyskutują o karawanie, a groźba wojny nie może nadejść. *██ W Górach Czarnych Kolców, Malum znika. Karawana dalej rusza, rozmyślając nad ostrzezeniem. Nagle, oddział Skralli wyskakuje ze skał, zatrzymując karawanę. *██ Chcąc chronić Eksydian, Gresh mówi, że wiozą zapłatę dla Tumy za zwycistwo Skralla na Arenie. Skralle decydują eskortować transport do Roxtus. *██ Greshowi udaje się zwabić Skralla blisko niego, i daje mu cios sztabą Eksydianu. Łapiąc Miotacz Thornax, Gresh używa go do wywołania lawiny, która, przygniata Skralli na tyle, że Kirbold łapie więzy Spikita i uciekają. *██ Gdy ucieczka przed Skrallami zaczyna się kończyć, Strakk używa miotacza do stworzenia kolejnej lawiny, której fale skały lecą też na karawanę. Grupa wyskakuje z wagonu, zanim skały ich przysypają. Skralle wierzą, że oni są martwi, ale lawina wywaliła wóz dpo jaskini. *██ Grupa znajduje się w tunelu. Mając nadzieję na inne wyjście, postanawiają przejść przez ten tunel. Ewentualnie znajdują rysunki, przez co grupa myśli, że tunel został stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty. *██ Gresh nagle zatrzymuje się i wpada w sam środek Żuków Scarabax. Nagle Piaskowy Nietoperz zaatakował Glatorian, ale jego ruchy sprawiły, że żuki go zjadły. *██ Tymczasem, na zewnątrz jaskini, Fero, który szukał zemsty za porażkę w Vulcanusie z rąk Strakka i innych Glatorian, odgadnął prawdziwy ls karawany i decyduje znaleźć inne wyjście z jaskinii. *██ Wewnątrz jaskini, drużyna dowiedziała się, że jeśli Piaskowy Nietoperz przybył od zewnątrz, to wszedł innym wejściem. Docierają do końca tunelu, gdzie zauważają światło słońca. Próbując się wydostać, Gresh przez przypadek sprawia, że ściany zaczynają się zbliżać, ale grupa zostaje uratowana przez Tarduka, który znalazł przycisk, który otwierał jaskinię. *██ Po wyjściu z tunelu, grupa znajduje ciało Fero, po czym zostają okrążeni przez Maluma i jego Voroxy. *██ Malum porywa dwóch Agori, zmuszając Glatorian do pójścia do Roxtus w celu odzyskania jego miecza, którego mają Skralle. *██ Obaj Glatorianie wchodzą do Roxtusa nocą ukryci pod karawaną. Wewnątrz obaj udawają więźniów i zdejmują straż strzegącą wielkiego budynku. *██ Wewnątrz budynku, Strakk znajduje miecz, tylko po to by odkryć, że ten miecz należy do Ackara. *██ By wyjść z Roxtus, dwaj Glatorianie Spikity Plemienia Skały. Wykorzystując niezłe zamieszanie, dwaj Glatorianie ucieka z miasta, usuwając strażnika Atakusa z drogi. *██ Po ucieczce, Gresh znajduje w mieczu nadajnik i miażdży go. *██ Docierając do jaskini Maluma, dwaj Glatorianie układają plan uwolnienia Agori. Gresh naciera swoją zbroję błyszczącym pyłem, i sprawia Voroxom wrażenie, że jest duchem, ale Malum nie daje się oszukać. Strakk bierze lejce Spikita i rozkazuje mu galopować. Jak Gresh dołączył do nich, karawana ucieka, ale przypadkowo wóz ląduje w Ciemnym Wodospadzie. *██ Wóz zostaje zniszczony i Eksydian tonie, ale grupa jest cała. Gresh zostaje wyłowiony przez Strakka, który się zgodził za artfakt Tarduka. Przyłączają się do nich Ackar i Kiina, którzy zostali wysłani na poszukiwanie. *██ Kiina wysyła Strakka na poszukiwania oddziału Skralli. Kiedy znajduje jeden, dowodzący przez Stroniusa, biały Glatorianin udaje, że jest jedynym ocalałym z incydentu i pyta Skralli o pomoc. *██ Skralle wyławiają Eksydian i ładują go na inny wóz. Stronius próbuje zabić Strakka, ale zostaje zaatakowny przez innych Glatorian. *██ Karawana ucieka przed Skrallami, ale zostaje zablokowana przez Malum i jego Voroxy. *██ Karawana, z kompletną grupą, ostatecznie dociera do Vulcanusa. *██ Tarix i Strakk ćwiczą w walcze praktyki przed Wielkim Turniejem. *██ Tarix zauważa, że Skrall nie pojawił się w Atero na meczu treningowym w Turnieju. *██ Kilku Agori, łącznie z Tardukiem, Kyry, Crotesiusem, Scodoniusem i Kirboldem, dostają pracę przygotowania Atero na rozpoczęcie Wielkiego Turnieju. *██ Podczas poszukiwania skarbów na Pustkowiu na zewnątrz Atero, Tarduk odkrywa metalową część mapy z rysunkiem Czerwonej Gwiazdy wyrzeźbionej na mapie. *██ Tarduk przekonuje Crotesiusa do wzięcia kolejnego Agori do ekspedycji znalezienia Czerwonej Gwiazdy. *██ W sekretnym miejscu obok Atero, Tarduk patrzy na Gresha ćwiczącego nowe ruchy do walki w Turnieju. *██ Podczas praktyki, Malum i grupa Voroxów pojawia się i ostrzega Gresha o przybyciu niebezpieczeństwa dla wielu Glatorian i Agori. Gresh na początku odrzuca ostrzeżenie, ale informuje innych o wieściach. *██ Kirbold zgadza się o przyłączeniu się do Tarduka i Crotesiusa i ruszają przez Góry Białego Kwarcu używając Pustynnych Stalkerów pożyczonych od Metusa. *██ Agori Raanu, Berix i Metus idą do bram Atero i obserwują masywną armię wojowników Skralli maszerującą do miasta. *██ Skralle atakują Glatorian i Agori, zabijając wielu z nich. *██ Tarix i Raanu, wiedząc, że Atero zaczyna upadać, biorą na siebię rolę przywódcy ewakuacji, ratując tylu Glatorian i Agori jak to możliwe. *██ Ocaleni przegrupowują się w jaskini na pustyni, debatując między sobą o znlezieniu sposobu odegrania się Skrallom. *██ Mała grupa zauważa, że jest śledzona przez watachę Żelazne Wilki i próbują ich zgubić, gubiąc ich w górach. *██ Przypadkowo, Agori wchodzą w środek gniazda Wilków, którzy liczą ponad sześćdziesiąt bestii w górach. *██ Starożytny wojownik Surel przybywa i powstrzymuje Wilki. Wyjaśnia podróżnym historię Wilków i Wojny o Rdzeń na Spherus Magna. *██ Jak Surel ostrzega ich o powrocie [Żywiołów|Elementarnych Lordów, nagła kaskada lawiny śniegu spada na grupę, kontrlowana przez Elementarnego Lorda Lodu. *██ Zanim lawina runęła na zebraną grupę, podmuch ognia stworzony przez Elementarnego Lorda Ognia wyparowywuje ją. Surel i Żelazne Wilki uciekają, podczas gdy Agori kontynuują podróż na północ. *██ Surel znów się pojawia i próbuje przekonać Agori, by zaprzestali swoją podróż. Po pokazaniu części metalowej mapy Tarduka z Czerwoną Gwiazdą, wojownik pozwala im kontunuować podróż, ostrzegając ich o sekretach, jakimi są Elementarni Lordowie. Mówi także o niebezpieczeństwach czyhających w Lesie Ostrzy i Rzece Dormus, i znika. *██ Kirbold próbuje opuścić grupę, ale Tarduk i Crotesius namawiają go, by został. *██ Agori zauważają dziwny wiatr wiejący z lasu. Po dokładnej inspekcji, dowiadują się, że wiele wojowników gatunku Glatorian złączyło się ze drzewami w lesie. *██ Będąc zdołowany, przerażony i głody, Kirbold odchodzi z misji i idzie drogą powrotną do Iconox po tych przygodach. *██ Dwaj Agori przechodzą przez las, niepokojeni przez wojowników. Jednakże, the dziwny wiatr powrócił i nagle wojownicy złączeni ze drzewami sięgają po dwóch wieśniaków. *██ Elementarny Lord Dżungli wywołuje mini-cyklon i planuje pozbycie się Agori, sądząc, że nie będą mu potrzebni w zlokalizowaniu Doliny Labiryntu. *██ Elementarny Lord postanawia wypuścić Tarduka i wziąć Crotesiusa jako więźnia Lasu Ostrzy. Kiedy Tarduk i Elementarny Lord dyskutowali, Kirbold powrócił i uwalnia Agori, podpalając roślinność pochodnią. *██ Trójka Agori dociera do Rzeki Dormus, gdzie zostają złapani przez Elementarnego Lorda Wody, który wierzy, że oni wiedzą, jak dostać się do Doliny Labiryntu. Jak oni ze sobą rozmawiali, Elementarny Lord Lodu zamraża rzekę. *██ Elementarny Lord Skały wywabia z opresji Agori przez złamanie lodu skałą i rozpoczyna dyskusję jako skamieniała duplikacja Tarduka. Po rozmowie z Agori postanawia ich puścić, lecz ich uprzedza, że moc Wielkich Istot należy do niego. *██ Agori idą wzdłuż Dormus, napotykając grupę zmniennokształtnych Baterra i docierają do górnego biegu rzeki. Napotykają bramę Życzenia Ducha, gdzie Tarduk opowiada legendę, że każdy kto przejdzie przez bramę, dotrze do miejsca, którego najbardziej pragnie. Agori decydują przejść przez bramę, by dotrzeć do celu podróży. *██ Łuk transportuje ich do ruin Areny Magna. Tarduk zdaje sobie sprawę, że chcieli w końcu powrócić do domu. Agori opuszczają ruiny i wracają do wiosek, ale Tarduk ma zamiar ponownie wyruszyć na północ. *██ Tuma i Stronius idą odwiedzić Siostry Skrallów na północ od Roxtus, by zdobyć ich sojusz. Obydwaj męscy Skrallowie zostają zaatakowani przez moce umysłu Sióstr. *██ Kiedy Stronius zostaje złapany w horrorystyczną wizję przemiany w Baterra, Tuma dyskutuje z liderką Sióstr. *██ Po wyjawieniu informacji o lokacji Wielkiej Istoty Angonce, Siostry puszczają ich wolno i godzą się na poszukiwanie Baterra. *██ Kiedy idą przez góry, Tuma i Stronius zauwazają, że drzewa nie śa w tym samym miejscu, co poprzednio. Werząc, że to moga być Baterra w przebraniu, Skralle przygotowją się do obrony. *██ Tuma i Stronius zostają zaatakowani przez Baterra za nimi i lider Skralli otrzymuje cios w środek pleców, kiedy Stronius broni go. *██ Stronius zostaje znokautowany przez Baterra i kiedy Tuma wie, że niedługo zginie, Metus pojawia się i rozkazuje mechanicznym istotom, które znikają. *██ Metus wyjaśnia, że da mu wiedzę, jak pokonać Baterra jak on dostanie pozycję przywódcy Plemienia Skały, kiedy nadejdzie śmierć Tumy. Tuma drwi z jego pomysłu, ale niechętnie się zgadza. *██ Jak Stronius odzyskuje przytomność, trójka podróżuje z powrotem do Roxtus, a Lodowy Agori zamierza wyeliminować Tumę i Stroniusa, by przejąć pełną kontrolę nad Plemieniem Skały. *██ W Roxtus, Tuma ogłasza mianowanie Metusa jako następnego lidera Plemienia Skały, ku zaskoczeniu zebranych Skralli, ale sekretnie rozkazuje Stroniusowi wykreślić Metusa w dniu swojego upadku. *██ Gelu spotyka Fero podczas pilnowania karawany, i obaj walczą między sobą. Glatorianin Lodu nokautuje Łowcę Kości z Skirmixa, a on zrzuca go ze stalkera, by skończyć walkę. Gelu w końcu pokonuje Fero, i odkrywa mapę Vulcanusa. *██ Karawana Gelu napotyka grupę Zesków n Pustkowiach. Agori i ich Spikit usuwają Zesków, ale tracą połowę towaru. Po przybyciu do karawany, Gelu dowiaduje się o ataku Zesków. *██ Gelu i karawana przybywa do Tajun gdzie spotyka Gresha i Metusa, i zgadza się towarzyszyć im do Vulcanusa. Trójka spotyka transport Agori na pustynii, i pomagają im naprawić transport. *██ Ze względu na nacisk Gresha, decydują dotrzeć do Vulcanusa. Podczas podróży, Gresh i Gelu walczą z grupą Voroxów stojących na drodze do Vulcanus. *██ Przybywają do Vulcanusa, gdzie Gelu mówi Greshowi o Wojnie o Rdzeń oraz o Rozpadzie. *██ Gelu pokazuje Raanu mapę Vulcanus, i sugeruje Vulcanusowi wynajęcie Glatorian do obrony wioski. *██ Ackar przybywa i przewodzi Glatorianom Raanu w budowie umocnień. *██ Ackar i Gelu idą spotkać się z Malumem, Gresh podróżuje do Tesara, by zrekrutować Vastusa, a dwójka Glatorian-rekrutów z Plemienia Ognia idzie namówić Tarixa i Kiinę. *██ Agori z Vulcanus rozpoczynają budowę murów obronnych przeciwko Łowcom Kości. *██ Fero i czterech innych Łowców Kości atakuje i zabija Glatorian z Plemienia Ognia, którzy wyjechali do Tajun. *██ Ackar i Gelu przybywają do obozu Voroxów i Malum zgadza się zaatakować obóz Łowców Kości. *██ Gresh przybywa do Tesary, ale Vastus dmawia pomocy dla Plemienia Ognia, wybierając zostanie tutaj i strzeżenie Plemienia Dżungli. *██ Tarix i Kiina jeżdżą przez pustynię i odkrywają ciała dwóch wysłanych Glatorian Raanu. Pierwszy Glatorianin Wody ridewraca do Tajun kiedy Kiina jedzie do Vulcanus. *██ Ackar, Gelu, i Malum i jego Voroxy sukcesywnie atakują obóz Łowców Kości. Po bitwie, Ackar i Gelu wracają do Vulcanusa, podczas gdy Malum i jego Voroxy wracają do swojego obozu. *██ Kiina przybywa do Vulcanusa i próbuje przekonać Raanu do odwrotu, niż ryzykując życie Agori. *██ Ackar i Gelu przybywają i opowiadają Raanu i Kiinie o bitwie w obozie Łowców Kości. Ackar szybko przekonuje Kiinę do pomocy w obronie Vulcanusa. *██ Gresh przybywa do Vulcanusa razem ze trenowanymi kilkunastoma Glatorianami i Strakkiem. Drugi Glatorianin Dżungli powiadamia Raanu o kilku planach Łowców Kości od Agori, który mu uciekł od Skralli przed atakiem na Atero. *██ Łowca Kości razem ze grupą zbliża się do Vulcanus. Młody Łowca Kości pyta lidera o wartość tej misji, a Fero zabija go za to. *██ Tuma dyskutuje o manipulacji nadchodzącego najazdu z Stroniusem. *██ Kiina trenuje kilku Agori z Vulcanusa używanie Miotaczy Thornax, podczas gdy Gresh, Raanu, Metus, i kilkunastu Agori buduje obronę w Żelaznym Kanionie. *██ Ackar sprawdza Żelazny Kanion i pułapki Agori. *██ Strakk wybiera się na zwiad dookoła Vulcanusa i podsłuchuje Łowców Kości rozmawiających o najeździe. *██ Ackar, Gelu, Kiina, Gresh, i Raanu dyskutują o szturmie wewnątrz Vulcanusa. Strakk przybywa i powiadamia Glatorian o rozmowie Łowców Kości na pustyni. *██ Grupa Fero wchodzi do kanionu, i Agori alarmują Vulcanus o nich. Jedna z pułapek zostaje uruchomiona, blokując wyjście z kanionu. Gelu uruchamia kolejną pułapkę, spuszczając broń która zabija kilku Łowców Kości i rozbija resztę grupy. Po wielu natężonych atakach, Fero wydaje rozkaz odwrotu. *██ Gresh naciera na Łowców Kości, chcąc ich zatrzymać w kanionie. Łowcy Kości używają Thornaxów, by odblokować zawalone przejście i oni wychodzą z Żelaznego Kanionu. *██ Gresh przegrywa z Łowcami Kości i wraca do Vulcanusa. *██ Drużyna Fero atakuje od strony Morza Ciekłego Piasku i jadą na północ w kierunku Vulcanusa. *██ Strakk dostaje silne uderzenie i zostaje mocno uszkodzony, przez co jest wściekły. Kiina próbuje powstrzymać Pierwszego Glatoriana Lodu i zaczynają ze sobą walczyć, wywołując uszkodzenia. *██ Ackar i kilku Agori zatrzymuje walkę pomiędzy Kiiną i Strakkiem. *██ Gresh wraca do Vulcanusa i powiadamia innych Glatorian i Raanu o odwrocie Łowców Kości. Po raporcie Glatoriana Dżungli, Raanu wysyła Glatorian z powrotem do ich wiosek, mimo nalegań, że Łowcy Kości nie zrezygnują. *██ Raanu rozmawia z Metusem o zrekrutowaniu nowych Glatorian dla wioski Vulcanus. *██ Łowcy Kości przybywają do Vulcanus i pokonują Kyry przed wejściem do wioski. *██ Ackar próbuje walczyć z Łowcami Kości, ale zostaje poknany przez Fero. *██ Kiina, Gresh, Gelu, i Strakk wracają do Vulcanusa, razem z Tarixem i Vastusem. *██ Zanim Fero ma zamiar zadać śmiercionośny cios w Ackara, Kiina strzela Thornaxem i niszczy ostrze Fero. *██ Glatorianie sukcesywnie pokonują wiele Łowców Kości z wyjątkiem Fero, który ucieka na pustynię. *██ Gelu akceptuje pracę chronienia karawany na krótki dystans przez Wydmy Zdrady, i chroni karawanę przed patrolem Skralli. *██ Vorox uwalnia się z Roxtus, ale zostaje zatrzymany przez Stroniusa. *██ Tarduk opowiada Greshowi i Vastusowi o swojej podróży z Crotesiusem na północ. Vastus pokonuje Fero i znajduje tarczę Skralli z nim. *██ Ackar i Kiina biorą udział w meczu praktycznym na arenie w Vulcanusie, w meczu w którym Glatorianin Ognia jest zwyciężcą. Raanu przypomina Ackarowi o jego nadchodzącym meczu ze Strakkiem. *██ Kanohi Ignika spada w kierunku Bara Magna. *██ Spadająca Kanohi zadziwia Skrall na tyle, że karawana Gelu zdołała uciec. *██ Tuma i Stronius widzą spadającą Kanohi z Roxtus. *██ Gresh, Vastus, i Tarduk widzą Kanohi Ignika na niebie. *██ Ackar, Raanu, i Kiina patrzą na Ignikę, która spada niedaleko Vulcanusa. *██ Metus podróżuje przez pustynię, kierując Thornatusem. Kanohi Ignika ląduje na Pustkowiu Bara Magna, i Agori decyduje jechać, by to zbadać. *██ Kilkanaście Żuków Scarabax zauważa Kanohi Ignika w kraterze. *██ Jeden Żuk Scarabax stoi i patrzy na ciało Mata Nui uformowane przez Kanohi Ignika. *██ Żuk Scarabax podchodzi do Mata Nui, który pozwala mu wspiąć się na siebie i dotyka Ignika.Stworzenie zostaje przemienione w tarczę. *██ Mata Nui zostaje zaatakowany przez Voroxa i broni się przed nim swoją tarczą. Ogon Voroxa uderza w tarczę i zostaje złamany, zmuszając zwierzę do ucieczki. *██ Mata Nui napotyka Metusa w pojeździe na pustynii, i przedstawia się jemu jako Toa Mata Nui. *██ Piaskowy Nietoperz atakuje oba postacie i uszkadza pojazd. Toa Mata Nui niesukcesywnie próbuje go pokonać. *██ Odkrywając słabość Piaskowych Nietoperzy do słońc, Toa Mata Nui i używa odbicia tarczy by pokonać Piaskowego Nietoperza. *██ Metus i Mata Nui przybywają do Vulcanusa i oglądają Mecz Areny Ackara i Strakka i Strakk uderza w wojownika w celu wyeliminowania. *██ Mata Nui wskakuje na arenę i atakuje Strakka, początkowo przegrywając do czasu gdy ogon Voroxa zostaje przemieniony w miecz przez Ignikę. *██ Strakk poddaje się i odchodzi, a Ackar i Mata Nui idą do domu Ackara, kiedy Metus wchodzi i oferuje Mata Nui pracę pierwszego Glatorian, spotyka się z odmową. *██ Mata Nui zaczyna opowiadać Ackarowi swoją historię i Kiina się ujawnia i oferuje Mata Nui przejażdzkę do Tajun do sekretnej jaskini, w zamian Mata Nui się zgadza zabrać ją ze sobą, gdy będzie opuszczał planetę. *██ Ackar, Kiina i Mata Nui jadą do Tajun na Thornatusie, przez Kanion Piaskowych Promienii i zostają zaatakowani przez Skopio i Łowców Kości z rozkazem zabicia Glatorian przez Metus, który wcześniej zdradził Agori. *██ Połączone siły Łowców Kości i Skralli, zorganizowane przez Tumę i starszego Łowcę, atakują Tajun. *██ Gresh, przekając na mecz sparingowy z Tarixem, zauważa atak najeźdźców i broni mieszkańców Wody, by dać trochę czasu dla Agori do ewakuacji. *██ Widząc nadchodzącą klęskę, Gresh poddaje się i wykonuje odwrót, podczas gdy połączone siły niszczą wioskę. *██ Ackar, Kiina i Mata Nui pokonują swoje przeszkodzy poprzez wywołanie lawiny kamiennej. *██ Kiedy Ackar, Kiina i Mata Nui przybywają do Tajun, Gresh informuje ich o ataku. *██ Grupa wojowników podróżuje do sekretnego laboratorium Starożytnych, odkrytego przez Kiinę obok ruin Tajun. Oni odkrywają też Berixa, który badał tą jaskinię. *██ Jak Agori leczył Glatorianina Dżungli, Mata Nui zauważa kamienne drzwi z wyrzeźbionym symbolem Trzech Praw. Kiedy dotyka drzwi, Kanohi Ignika aktywuje je, otwierając im dolny poziom laboratorium. *██ Mata Nui obserwuje diagram gigantycznego mecharoida, któy miał podobny wygląd do tego, który był jego dawnym wszechświatem. *██ Po wyleczeniu Gresha, Glatorianie, Mata Nui i Berix spotykają się na zewnątrz dyskutują o następnym planie. Używając mocy Kanohi Ignika, Mata Nui usprawnia starożytne bronie Glatorian. *██ Ackar, Berix, Kiina, Gresh i Mata Nui jadą do Tesara by poinformować Agori o zjednoczeniu się Skralli i Łowców Kości, Glatorian zatrzymują się, by poćwiczyć nowe umiejętności, a Ackar zaczyna trenować Mata Nui w walce. ]] *██ Tarix i Vastus zaczynają mecz w Tesara, kiedy zostaje wstrzymany przez przybycie Ackara, Berixa, Kiinę, Gresha i Mata Nui którzy informują wszystkich o obecnej sytuacji. Mata Nui modyfikuje bronie Tarixa i Vastusa, inspirując wszystkich do walki. *██ Kiina i Berix zostają porwani przez Skralli i Łowców Kości, aby zwabić Glatorian daleko od wioski w czasie jednoczenia się. *██ Kiedy porwanie wychodzi na jaw w Tesara, Mata Nui opuszcza wioskę, by poszukać swoich przyjaciół. *██ Mata Nui wchodzi do Roxtus i, spotykając zebranych wojowników, wyzywa Tumę na pojedynek kiedy Kiina i Berix, uwięzieni w klatkach, spoglądają na nich. *██ Kiedy Tuma odwraca się od Mata Nui by cieszyć się zwycięstwem, obserwując plecy Tumy, Mata Nui uderza kilka razy w nie, i pokonuje lidera Skralli. *██ Metus przybywa, ujawniając się jemu jako zdrajca wiosek i rozkazuje czekającym wojownikom Skrallom i Łowcom Kości atakować. *██ Gigantyczny potwór złożony z Scarabaxów dowodzony przez Clicka pojawia się i wywołuje panikę wśród Skralli i Łowców Kości, kiedy Mata Nui uwalnia Kiinę i Berixa, przybywa kulkunastu Glatorian. *██ Glatorianie zaczynają bbitwę z Skrallami i Łowcami Kości. *██ Mata Nui widzi uciekającego Metusa i rozpoczyna pościg za Agori uciekającego na swoim pojeździe, który zostaje przewrócony przez parę Voroxów. *██ Glatorianie próbują pokonać wroga, ale są słabi pod względem liczebności. *██ Mata Nui łapie Metusa i przemienia go w wężo-podobną formę Igniką, któremu pozwala uciec. Metus ostrzega go o tym, że Skralle i Łowcy Kości zwyciężą, po czym oddala się, zostawiając Mata Nui z myślami o jedności. *██ Mata Nui dołącza do swoich sprzymierzeńców, i razem uwalniają podmuch energii z ich broni, rozgramiając Skralli i Łowców Kości. *██ Mata Nui, Gresh, Berix, Kiina i Ackar razem obserwują i zauważają, że ciało robota służące teraz za wioskę jest podobne do tego, którego Mata Nui zauważył w laboratorium Starożytnych. *██ Berix pokazuje innym monetę, którą znalazł, która po jednej stronie ma wyrzeźbiony symbol Trzech Praw i symbol ogromnego robta, a na drugiej stronie symbol tarczy Skralli. *██ Mata Nui dowiaduje się, że symbol tarczy to mapa i ma zamiar pójść na północ, by odkryć źródło energii. Mniej niż Miesiąc temu *██ Wioski łączą się i tworzą jedną Mega-Wioskę. Mata Nui nazywa Raanu liderem zjednoczonego miasta, z Ackarem jako przywódcą grupy defensywnej. *██ Strakk zostaje wygnany na Pustkowia. *██ Podczas podróży do Doliny Labiryntu, Mata Nui, Ackar, Kiina, Gresh i Berix zostają zaatakowani przez niedobitki Skralli. Berix dostaje Thornaxem i jest ranny. *██ Prosząc Glatorian o powrót do Mega-Wioski i pilnowaniu Agori, Mata Nui i Click kontunuują podróż bez przyjaciół na północ. *██ Po przejściu przez Góry Czarnych Kolców, Mata Nui przybywa do Doliny i widzi wieżę fortecową w centrum Labiryntu. *██ Sahmad, jeżdżąc na Baranusie V7, atakuje Ackara i Kiinę na obrzeżach Mega-Wioski. Używając Elementarnych Mocy, para Glatorian zdobywa przewagę i pokonuje bandytę. *██ Spotykając się z Greshem, Ackar i Kiina wracają do Mega-Wioski ze względu na Berixa i ochronę Agori. *██ Mata Nui podróżuje przez labirynt, stawiając czoła Elementarnie zasilanymi pułapkami i ślepymi zaułkami pokonuje liczne przeszkody z pomocą Clicka w formie Tarczy Scarabaxa. W końcu dociera do centrum Labiryntu. Obecnie *██ Mata Nui wraca z Doliny Labiryntu ze źródłem energii do prototypu robota Wielkich Istot i przekonuje Raanu do opuszczenia Mega-Wioski. *██ Kiedy Mata Nui próbuje złączyć Aqua Magna i Bota Magna ze Bara Magna, Teridax przybywa na Bara Magna. *██ Jak Mata Nui wyjaśnia mu o przeznaczeniu i odbudowaniu Spherus Magna, Teridax ignoruje go i oferuje Mata Nui przyłączenie się do niego do rządzeniu całym uniwersum. Kiedy Mata Nui odmawia, dwa gigantyczne roboty zaczynają walczyć. *██ Gresh prosi innych Glatorian by strzelali Thornaxami w stopy robota Wielkiego Ducha, by odwrócili uwagę Teridaxa, a on próbuje wykonać swój plan. *██ Grupa Skralli patrząca na walkę robotów decyduje pomścić swoją porażkę, zabijając Glatorian. *██ Gresh znajduje właz otwierający do Wszechświata Matoran, ale zanim wchodzi, horda Rahkshi Wzroku Cieplnego wychodzi z włazu i walczy z Glatorianami. Toa Takanuva idzie za Rahkshi, ale Gresh błędnie lokalizuje go jako wroga i zaczyna go atakować mocą Powietrza. *██ Teridax jest pokonany i Mata Nui zaczyna odnosić zwycięstwo na Bara Magna.